


thank you for choosing me

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, boyfriends spend christmas together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: He wondered if this counted as his first time spending a proper Japanese Christmas, with cake and cookies and Shouta by his side.





	thank you for choosing me

Shouta didn't enjoy the cold so much.

His sisters teased him for it, comparing him to a bear as he stayed home napping while covered in thick layers of warm multi-colored blankets instead of going outside to play in snow like other kids his age. They did have a point— he would very much prefer to stay home sipping on hot chocolate and watching cheesy Christmas movies that played on repeat for hours than step a foot into the cold and untrustworthy snow. The only times he would ever do that willingly is while Hokuto and Touma were around— they were fun to be around in general and helped him make awful experiences (like getting near the sea to ‘swim’) enjoyable. Throwing snow at Touma and watching his angry frustrated face when he realized him and Hokuto were teaming up to annoy him was funny, and seeing Hokuto get in one of his strange model poses right as a snowball hit him on the face was a sight Shouta kept in his memory just in case he even needed a reminder that Hokuto was, in fact, just as much of a kid as them.

However, it was different with Pierre enough. Many things were different ever since the prince had leaped into his life. One of the changes he brought was making Shouta step outside of his comfortable house to walk around the busy streets on a very cold Christmas night.

“Your country doesn’t celebrate Christmas?!” Pierre shook his head, looking at the Tokyo streets filled with bright, neon, greens and reds with an expression one would expect from a child. They were going out on a ‘Christmas date’— an unofficial Christmas date, since if he actually said it was a date there wasn’t a guarantee they’d make it out of Pierre’s home without being followed by at least three bodyguards who still hadn’t accepted their prince had a boyfriend— and Shouta had decided that he’d make Pierre’s second Christmas eve enjoyable, even at the expense of his own comfort.

“That’s no fun! I’m not the biggest fan of Christmas, but I like getting gifts from my family…even though now that I’ve gotten older, they claim we don’t have to celebrate it the occidental way.” He blew raspberries at his last comment, causing his hair, now loose and styled the same way he wore it to school, to move out of his face a bit; he brushed it aside with his hand.  “Celebrating it with fans is super exciting, though!”

“Celebrating it with fans?” Pierre’s face scrunched with confusion, as if trying to imagine how that’d be possible. A live-stream? A meet-and-greet? The concept seemed nice, the execution not so much.

“Yeah! I mean, it’s not like we can be with every individual fan— it’s like, making live concerts on Christmas day and getting to see them all happy and smiley!” He gestured wildly when referring to the fans’ expressions. Seeing them grin so wildly and wave their light sticks around always made his heart jump with excitement and made him feel like he was doing a good job as an idol.

“Happy smiles!” Pierre reached out to hold Shouta’s hand while the younger boy shivered a bit at his cold touch. He should’ve worn gloves, maybe then he wouldn’t be so cold. “Shouta’s smile is my favorite!”

“Heh~! You say embarrassing things sometimes!” Shouta buried his face on his scarf to hide his reddening cheeks. “Y’know, sometimes I’m glad your limited Japanese stops you from teasing me too much.”

The prince grinned and placed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He loved him a lot, even if sometimes expressing it was hard. Pierre was very thankful to have someone his age who tried to understand his struggle with Japanese and wasn’t bothered by his lack of knowledge, and who seemed to find it endearing as he teased him playfully for it when it was appropriate (and sometimes, not so appropriate— but it was fine. They were learning and growing, after all.)

Then, he was pulled towards a bakery. It was full, after all people were rushing around looking for Christmas cake, but you could still see the shop window full of various gorgeous pastries. Pierre’s stomach grumbled, and Shouta grinned.

“Anyway! Wanna go and eat some not-fake-Christmas-cookies at my house?” Pierre pouted as Shouta brought up his first Christmas, when he attempted to eat the ornaments on the tree believing them to be the real deal. He wondered if they’d ever let it go.

“It was one time!” He exclaimed, pressing his mouth in a thin line to hide his embarrassment.

“It was one _cute_ time!” Shouta laughed, lowering the scarf and looking at the vapor that formed when he spoke with wonder and also a bit of hatred. “Wahh…I don’t like the cold at all. Was it cold in your country?”

“No, wasn’t cold.” Pierre emulated what Shouta did and smiled brightly. It made Shouta happy, to see how easily Pierre enjoyed himself. “Cold has good things, though!”

“Yeah, I guess it does…sometimes.” He muttered the final part, getting nearer to Pierre to share more body heat. “C’mon though, the cookies invite still stands! My family isn’t home, so we could watch a movie? Ooh…we could see if there’s cake too.”

“A movie!” Pierre’s face immediately brightened.

“I’d totally forgotten that since your country didn’t have many classic tv shows, it probably didn’t have classic Christmas movies!” Shouta’s smile was mischievous as he pulled Pierre’s hand to guide him towards his house. “I’m toootally showing you all the stuff they play time and time again on tv. I’m like, an expert on them since I prefer staying home during winter. Taking naps buried in blankets is the best! We should do that, too!”

As Pierre was dragged away, fully aware that Shouta was on his ‘I will tease Pierre for the rest of the night’ mode, but maybe that was fine. He wondered if this counted as his first time spending a proper Japanese Christmas, with cake and cookies and Shouta by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you need to give yourself a christmas gift and write a drabble of your rarepair otp  
> Shouta and Pierre have been together in one (1) whole event in the mobage: the christmas 2014 event!! so i thought it'd be appropiate to write something for them now!!  
> Merry christmas and happy holidays!!!


End file.
